zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Pirates!
Pirates! is a story by PrinceBalto. Premise This takes some of the ideas in On Wilde Shores and goes to the next level with it. This is a loose Zootopia adaptation of Sid Meier's Pirates! However, it will have at least one difference, that being that Judy is a worker in her family's tavern rather than a governor's daughter. The villains are Omri Curvehorn and Bellwether. Enjoy! Chapter 1- A Foxy Captain It was a dark night in the capital city of the Kingdom of Mammalia. In one fine home, a family of Red foxes, the Wilde family, sat down to a fine meal of roasted chicken. They had recently acquired some impressive wealth and were celebrating the moment. All wore relatively nice clothing The patriarch of the family, a fox named Robin Wilde, stood up with his silver drinking goblet in hand. "To a fine future!" he said. The other foxes raised their goblets and agreed. Besides Robin, the family consisted of Robin's gorgeous wife, a vixen named Marian, their eight-year old son Nick, Robin's brother Levi, his vixen wife Lotta and their eight-year old daughter Vixey. Life, though not perfect, was very good. However, what the family didn't know is how Robin had gotten that wealth. He had hustled it from a very powerful ibex marquis named Omri Curvehorn. Suddenly, there was a pounding on the door, followed in short order by the door being kicked in. The ibex, clad in fine magenta clothes, walked in with his ram minions. "That's the last time you swindle me, Wilde! Now, you and your entire family will be shipped to my plantation in the Furibbean to work to repay all the money. Then and only then will you be free!" he said. His minions went in to grab them. "Run, Nick! Run!" Marian exclaimed as the ram guards grabbed hold of her. The rams tried to grab the kit, but Nick fled out the door into the darkness. No matter to Omri. He had the remaining foxes bound in chains and placed in a prison cart. He was going to place them on a ship the following day that would take them to the Furibbean. Nick didn't sleep that night. He was so upset. He vowed to do whatever he could to find his family. Twenty years passed. Nick was now a handsome young adult of twenty-eight, clad in a white sailor's shirt and tan sailor's pants. Over one shoulder was a belt that held the sword that he had acquired, while a purple cloth around his waist held a pistol. He had lived on the street, hustling the mammals of the city in order to survive. However, he had grown weary of this life. He decided that he would sail to the Furibbean in order to start a new life, perhaps even becoming a pirate if he needed to. Asking around, he learned that captains at the taverns were always looking for young mammals in order to staff their crews. Entering the tavern, Nick spoke to the wildebeest bartender, who pointed him in the direction of a ram captain named Doug Ramses, who was clad in the garb of a captain. Nick went over to him. "I am interested in joining your crew, sir," the fox began. Doug looked at him and passed a sign-up sheet and feather pen to him. "Sign here," he said. Nick signed the sheet and passed it back to Doug. The ram finally gave a small smile. "Ah, my fine fox, we will sail the sea!" he proclaimed. Nick nodded as Doug got up from his seat. He was ready. When he arrived in the Furibbean, he would search out his family. Nick walked with the ram to the docks. Along the way, Doug spoke of their exact destination in the Furibbean. "We will be headed to the great port city of Zootopia, Mammalia's biggest city in those islands," he said. Nick nodded at his new captain. A short while later, Nick met his new crewmates. One of them was a male Fennec fox with a deep voice named Finnick, clad in sailor's garb. Nick introduced himself. "The name's Nick. I am headed off to start a new life in Zootopia," he said. Finnick nodded. "Same here," he said. Another crewmate that Nick met was a sloth named Flash, who wore simple sailor's attire. As usual, he was very slow as he introduced himself. "A...hoy...I...am...Flash..." the sloth said. Nick chuckled. "Ahoy, Flash. My name is Nick," the fox answered. Doug was ready to leave. "All right, get aboard, you filthy bilgerats!" he shouted gruffly. The crew did as he ordered. Some time later, the ship, a medium-sized vessel, set sail. Nick smiled. He was on his way to a better life. However, Doug soon revealed that he was a harsh and cruel leader. He tended to take out his wrath on Nick and Finnick the most. Finally, one afternoon, while the crew was swabbing the deck, Doug decided that Nick wasn't working fast enough. He kicked the fox hard in the back. That was it for Nick. "Enough! I suggest we take this ship!" he exclaimed as he pulled his sword on the ram. Doug snorted. "Mutiny!" he exclaimed. However, he had no allies. Nick's words had emboldened the other mammals on the boat. They drew their weapons as Doug's crew rushed to defend him. However, the mammals fought back as Nick fought Doug. The fox won. Nick showed mercy and spared Doug and his fellow rams, setting them adrift in the lifeboats. Finnick smiled. "Ah, Nick Wilde, our new captain!" he exclaimed. Nick took his place at the front of the ship. "To the Furibbean and the great port of Zootopia!" he stated. Now the rest of the voyage would take place. With Nick as the new captain, he decided to appoint Finnick as the first mate. As for Flash, he decided that, since it took him forever to move, he would be his lookout. He now knew that he was definitely going pirate. As well as the ship, he and his allies had also gotten a decent amount of gold and silver in the mutiny. The journey was long, the seas were sometimes perilous and supplies ran low from time to time. However, eventually, they arrived at their destination, the island of St. Furman, where Zootopia had been built. It was the largest island in the Furibbean and had been named for St. Furman, a wildebeest and Mammalia's patron saint of travel. A moment later, Zootopia's harbor came into view. As they docked, Finnick looked at Nick. "What now, captain?" he asked. Nick smiled. "We go to a tavern and recruit more crew, and perhaps even get a bigger ship," he stated. The crew loved that idea. Disembarking the ship, they began looking around for a tavern to go to. It wasn't long before they found one. It was called the Sea King Tavern, and it was quite large. It was owned by a bunny couple, Stu and Bonnie Hopps. As Nick and his crew entered, one face in particular looked up from near the bar. It was a very beautiful female bunny of twenty-four years of age. She had grey and white fur and big, beautiful purple eyes, and wore a tan dress. Her name was Judy, and she was the first of Stu and Bonnie's 275 children. She was smitten by the fox stranger the second she laid eyes on him. Nick was smitten with her too. "What a beautiful bunny," he thought. Judy watched him walk up to the bar. "What a handsome fox," she thought. Behind the bar, Stu Hopps acknowledged Nick as the fox motioned for him. "What can I do for you?" he asked. Nick looked around and then back at Stu. "I am looking to hire more mammals for my crew," he said. Stu gestured at a group of mammals at a large, round table near the back of the establishment. The member of the group who waved was a yak who was wearing sailor's garb. "I think I heard them say that they were looking for a captain," he said. Nick nodded. However, before heading over to the table, he approached Judy. "Well, hello there," he said somewhat flirtatiously. Judy smiled at him. "Ahoy, sailor. So, where do you come from?" she asked. Nick sighed. "The capital city of Mammalia," he answered. Judy smiled. "My family has lived here all their lives. They own this tavern. So, can I get you all some rum?" she said. Nick looked at the crew. The prospect of a stein of rum sounded so good to them. They were smiling. Looking back at Judy, he nodded. Another thought came into his mind: could he woo the beautiful bunny? They all walked toward the table where the yak and his fellow sailors sat. Meanwhile, Judy filled several large steins with rum and placed them on a wooden tray. She followed them to the table. Nick looked at the yak as Judy served the drinks. "The name's Nick Wilde. I am looking for more mammals to join my crew, and also for a new ship," he said. The yak shook Nick's hand. "I'm Yax. I am a sailmaker and also know a lot about the seas. Those good mammals with me also need a new captain," he replied. Yax then went on to name those with him. Among them were a pudgy Red fox named Gideon Grey, who was a cook, a male jaguar named Esteban Manchas, who was good with keeping the rules on the ship, another jaguar, a female, named Esperanza, who was a fierce fighter, a male tiger named Jason Stripeman, who was good with cannons, and a male oryx named Soren, who had talent as a carpenter, as well as several others, both predator and prey. Nick smiled as he drank his rum. "Welcome to the crew," he said. Esperanza fixed her gaze on the fox. "What exactly are we doing?" she asked. Nick smiled and chuckled. "We're going pirate," he explained. Before anyone could reply, a male voice was heard. "If you're really serious, then please let me go with you," it said. Nick turned to see a grey male bunny with stripe markings on his head and ears. He was part of the same litter as Judy and thus Judy's brother. She looked at him to see what would happen. Nick walked toward the bunny. "And you are?" he began. The bunny looked at the fox. "I'm Jack Hopps. I am bored of this life. Please, I want to try something new, have some adventure," he said. Nick thought about it. "What skills do you have?" he asked. Jack smiled a bit. "Let's just say that I know how to sail the waters of the Furibbean. I could be your navigator," the bunny replied. Nick liked the answer. "Welcome aboard, Jack. I am Nick Wilde," he told him. Judy smiled. "Oh, Jack. I knew that you had it in you to do this," she said with a chuckle. Stu and Bonnie walked up behind her. "Are you sure, Jack? Do you really plan on becoming a pirate?" Bonnie asked. Stu nodded. "Be careful with your choice, son. If you become a pirate, Captain Bogo will surely come for you and you would be hung," he said. Those words caught Nick's attention. "Captain Bogo? Who is that?" he asked. Yax sighed. "Idris Bogo. He's the most powerful pirate hunter in the Furibbean. He has vowed to capture and hang each and every pirate that he captures. He is also married to the famous noblewoman Gazelle," he explained. Jack nodded. "I am aware of all of this, but I want to go with Captain Wilde," he said. Stu sighed. "Oh, son..." he began, but he couldn't finish. Judy smiled. "I will go with him and make sure everything is all right," she said. Stu turned to her. "You don't know how badly I want to say no, but...oh...I will allow it this time. Just don't turn pirate yourself," he stated. Judy curtsied. Though she and her family were not of the nobility, Stu and Bonnie had worked to train their daughters to be lady-like. She was ready to take a big step into the unknown. "I won't. Farewell," she said. Nick was very pleased by this turn of events. "That's wonderful. A true sight to see in these magnificent islands," he said. Yax then turned his thoughts to a ship. "You know, my friend the shipwright has a massive galleon for sale. It would be a great ship for us, and it would have plenty of room," he told Nick. Nick nodded. "All right, finish your drinks, because our new vessel awaits," he told them. This new band of pirates began doing exactly that. For a moment, Nick wondered about the ship. In another location, Robin and Marian were talking about Nick. "Oh, how I wish I could see our son again, Robin," Marian said. Robin hugged his beautiful vixen wife. Though they were supposed to have been taken to Omri's plantation, that is not what happened. Rather, the boat transporting them had been captured by the most infamous pirate in the Furibbean, a tall, powerful lion known as Blackmane, so called because of the color of his mane. It was as black as a midnight sky. Seeing that the foxes had nothing of value on them, he let them go without harming them. He merely plundered all of Omri's valuables and set him adrift in a small rowboat. Blackmane then gave Omri's ship to the Wildes and left without further incident. Since then, they had settled on a distant island where a community of mammals lived. Robin assisted the residents any way he could, and had even been made their leader. He smiled at Marian. "I am sure that we will find him one day," he said to her. Marian looked into his eyes. "I hope so," she replied. Robin sighed. He hoped so too. Back in Zootopia, Nick was being shown the ship mentioned by Yax. It was a magnificent galleon, with a carving of a beautiful mer-vixen as its figurehead. "It's called the Vixen," the wolf shipwright said. Nick considered it for a moment. He began to look at the ship, then decided to go aboard. He walked up the entrance ramp and onto the ship's deck. Turning to the back, he entered the captain's cabin. The first thing that caught his eye was a huge, magnificent wood carving depicting a beautiful mer-vixen surrounded by all manner of sea creatures. There was also a bed and a table with chairs. After that, he examined the rest of the ship. It was to his liking, and even had all the needed equipment He returned to the shipwright. "I will take it," he said. The crew cheered as Nick paid a bag of gold and silver. Judy looked in a smitten manner at Nick. "Shall we head out now, Captain Wilde?" she asked. Nick looked at her in an equally smitten manner. "Come on, you brave band of pirates!" he stated eagerly. Everyone followed him aboard the ship. Soon, a new pirate would be known throughout the Furibbean. Chapter 2- Treasure, Romance and Family Before long, the Vixen had set sail. It wasn't long before Nick had taken his first prize, a small treasure ship. "Good work, everyone," Nick told them. Nick proved to be a very good leader. As time passed, Nick took more and more ships. As weeks and months passed, the name of Nick became more and more famous. In the halls of power in Zootopia, Bogo had now heard of him. He and Gazelle were speaking on the matter. "Each time I try to catch that fox, he slips away," Bogo said. Gazelle smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You are the greatest pirate hunter in the Furibbean, my love. You will succeed. I know you will," she said. Bogo only sighed. He could only hope that she was correct. Meanwhile, aboard another ship, Omri stood. After his defeat by Blackmane, he had managed to get back to his plantation, only to find that another noble, one with a hobby of piracy, had taken it over. The noble in question was a ewe sheep, Baroness Dawn Bellwether. He was now stuck working on this vessel. "By working for me, you can earn back your property," she told him. Omri now knew that this was a lie. Bellwether had proven that she had a cruel streak, and she had not yet returned his property. "One day, I will send that send that woolly liar to the bottom of the sea where she belongs," he thought. He glared at her as she passed by. Bellwether took great pride in how much the ibex hated her. As well, she enjoyed tormenting him with the thought of what he had once been. "If only those foxes hadn't been set free," he muttered, remembering the sight of Robin Wilde sailing away in his ship. Back on the Vixen, Nick and Judy stood at the front of the ship. They had become rather close over time, and both definitely knew that they had feelings for one another. It was just a matter of telling one another. "Judy, can I talk to you?" Nick began. Judy smiled. "About what, my foxy pirate?" she asked, batting her eyes flirtatiously. Nick took this as a good sign. "Well...I have been attracted to you since I met you. We've become close, but I would love to be more than friends. Will you give me the honor of being your love?" he said. Judy thought about it for a moment. "Nick, you handsome fox, I'd love to be romantically involved with you," she replied. A wave of delight filled Nick's body. The two of them stepped closer to one another. Then, it happened. The pirate fox and the tavern girl bunny kissed deeply as they continued to sail across the blue waters of the Furibbean. "Good...for...you..cap...tain...." came the voice of Flash, who had seen them from his post. Nick felt a slight wave of embarrassment as, after that, Finnick revealed that he had seen it too. The little Fennec fox had a large smile on his face. "Wow, you and the bunny how about that?" he said. In truth, most of the crew had seen. They had just decided not to say anything, but they were happy for their leader. Yax then approached the captain. "Where are we headed now?" he asked. Nick shrugged. "Right now, we need to find a place to get supplies," he replied. Jack heard him. "According to my equipment, we are actually approaching a distant island right now," he stated. Flash saw it first. "Land..a...hea...d..." he called out. An instant later, Nick saw it in the distance. Before long, they were getting closer to a little harbor. Nearby, he could see dwellings. Obviously, there were mammals here. "What now, Captain?" Finnick asked. Nick smiled. "We dock in the harbor, and then we see what supplies we can find," he answered. The crew of the Vixen saluted. "AYE!" they all called out. Nick then turned to Judy. She was very special to him, more special than the Vixen, more special than any of the treasures that he had taken in all the time that he had been engaging in piracy. Now that they were in love, he would do anything to protect her. In his mind, he was coming to view her as the most beautiful treasure he had ever seen. "As for you, Judy, stay close to me. I will protect you," he told her. Judy laughed sweetly. "I feel safer already," she said. Soon enough, they had docked at the harbor. Disembarking, they set foot on the ground of the island and began heading toward the settlment. However, no sooner had they gotten there did a group of five foxes, two tods and three vixens, stop them. This was Robin, Marian, Levi, Lotta and Vixey, though Nick did not immediately recognize them. Robin took a look at the fox pirate, though he did recognize him as his long lost son. "Tell me what you are doing here," the tod demanded. Nick then saw the vixen standing near him. She was beautiful and clad in pink. Suddenly, he recognized the foxes. They were his parents, uncle, aunt and cousin. Inside, we was overjoyed! He had found them! After twenty years, they were reunited. "Do you recognize me?" he asked. Robin stared at the younger fox. His mind was telling him that there was something familiar about this tod, but he couldn't put it together. No matter. He would get to the bottom of this. "Should I recognize you?" he asked. Nick nodded. He was ready to reveal the truth. He pointed at Robin and Marian. "I am Nick Wilde, your son. As you saw, I escaped when you were captured. I have been living in the capital for the last twenty years, but then some months back, I boarded a ship, overthrew the cruel captain, became the leader and headed here to the Furibbean to find you. I have also taken up piracy to finance my search," he said. Robin and Marian shared a look as they realized that this fox was telling the truth. They both rushed over and embraced him happily. They were so happy to have their son back. "Oh, son, we've missed you so much. We escaped Omri Curvehorn when a pirate lion named Blackmane took the ibex's ship and set him adrift. Blackmane then gave us the ship and set us free. We ended up here, and your father eventually became the leader," Marian said. Nick hugged them back. "It's so good to be with you all again," he said. Vixey came up and hugged her cousin. "Happy to see you again. I also see that you found a group to follow you," she said. Nick nodded. He first gestured to Judy. "Everyone, meet Judy Hopps, the love of my life, and the rest of our crew..." he stated. Nick then proceeded to introduce each member of the crew. Robin invited them all for dinner at the home they had been living in. Nick, Judy and the crew eagerly accepted. Because they had guests from around the settlement often, both predator and prey, they could easily accommodate both types of mammal at the dinner table. There was chicken for the predators and grains and vegetables for the prey. Days and weeks began to pass. Nick and Judy's relationship got closer, and Finnick and Vixey even started developing a relationship of their own. One fine day, Nick took his family for another outing on the Vixen. Somewhere nearby, Bellwether spotted the ship. She turned to Omri. "Well, it seems we have a new prize. It's a galleon. Come. We're going to take it," she said to him. Omri had no choice to obey her. Suddenly, the crew of the Vixen heard Flash call out. "Ship...a...hea..d..." he told them. Nick looked through the looking glass at it. He could just barely see the flag. From his time in the Furibbean, he had heard of the black flag of Baroness Dawn Bellwether, which bore the image of a ram skull. This was the flag he was looking at now. However, that wasn't the only trouble he was in. Jack spotted the ship of Bogo coming as well. Nick sighed and turned to Judy. "Well, Judy, my time with you has been among the best in my life," he said. Judy hugged him tightly. She was now more madly in love with him than she had been before. She wasn't going to just let him get off with seeming to give up. "I am here for you, Nick. Be brave. Remember a few months ago when you took the port of Clawpeche, which had far more guards then we have crew, and you still sacked and plundered it? Be like that and we will surely win," she told him. Nick nodded. He knew that she was right. He turned to the crew. "Get your weapons and run out the guns! We have a fight ahead!" he ordered. The others rushed to do as instructed. When she was close enough, Bellwether began to speak. "Surrender, and we will let you all live!" she said. Nick was about to reply when, suddenly, the sound of a cannon firing rang out. Neither the Vixen nor Bellwether's ship had fired the shot. It had been Bogo's ship. An instant later, Bellwether's mast toppled, leaving her stranded in the water. Nick knew that the moment was right. "Attack!" he shouted. The gun crew began firing at the ship. Bellwether panicked as her crew prepared for battle and Bogo's crew, led by a wolf named Wolfard, boarded her. A short time later, Nick and his crew boarded as well. The ensuing battle lasted a very long time. Soon, the sun was starting to set. Eventually, Nick's crew was victorious. Bogo took Bellwether, Omri and the rest of that crew prisoner. Bogo then looked at Nick. "Well, Nick Wilde, we meet at last. For once, we were on the same side. Perhaps I will just give you a headstart when we leave," he said with a chuckle. Nick saluted him. "I will take it," he replied. And with that, the pirate and the pirate hunter parted ways on friendly terms. As they celebrated, Finnick and Vixey officially began a romantic relationship. As the vixen sailed back toward Zootopia for repairs, Nick looked at Judy. "I love you, my beautiful tavern girl," he told her, holding her close. Judy hugged him back. "And I love you, my foxy pirate," she answered. With that, the legend of the foxy pirate Nick Wilde had truly begun. Eventually, the story of the battle would become known. For many generations in the Furibbean, it would be remembered. The story of the fox who lost his family as a child, only to turn pirate as an adult and find them again would inspire much art in the future. It would inspire mammal children all across the Furibbean to seek out adventures of their own. Category:Pirate stories Category:Pirate-themed stories Category:Stories adapting a video game Category:Stories adapting Sid Meier's Pirates! Category:PrinceBalto fanon Category:PrinceBalto fanfics Category:NickXJudy Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Bogzelle fics Category:BogoxGazelle Category:Finnick/Vixey Category:Finnxey stories Category:Action stories Category:PG-13 stories Category:Stories where Jack is Judy's brother Category:PrinceBalto's period stories Category:PrinceBalto's official fanfic series